


Virus

by driftingashes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Computer Viruses, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sad, Sad Ending, Software AU, guys the original is beautiful plz read it, inspired by another work, it's by fanboysstillexist go give them some love, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Virgil opened his mouth to scream, only to find he was no longer corporeal. With a final desperate lunge, he managed to wipe away the corrupted computer code. The virus dissipated. Virgil smiled, wiping blood from his chin as he faded further away.This was inspired by a different work, and this is actually an alternate ending to that fic by fanboysstillexist here on Ao3!
Relationships: Platonic LAMP/CALM
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Virus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Virgil Made a Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248412) by [fanboysstillexist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboysstillexist/pseuds/fanboysstillexist). 



> So, I really didn't like how this fic turned out when I tried to stay as canon-compliant as possible in relation to, like, the Sides. So instead of sticking with the canon of both the actual software AU over on tumblr and the fic that inspired this, I put my own twist on the AU, and I'm kind of proud of it, actually.

Virgil heard Logan screaming his name seconds before the sirens went off. Logan was waving his arms, uncharacter istically frightened, eyes wide. "Virgil!"

"Where is it?" Virgil demanded, already tensing up for a battle.

Logan pointed wordlessly, chest heaving. His legs, which twirled down to pixelated mist, swished in distress. "It has Patton cornered."

Virgil hissed low in his throat. "Show me. Now."

Logan took off, Virgil hot on his heels. Roman joined them at some point, but Virgil was too focused on finding the virus to greet him. "There!" Logan said, pulling up sharply. Virgil swerved around him.

"Pat, move!"

The other turned slightly towards him, shaking ever so slightly. "Virge!"

Virgil slammed into him just as the virus surged forward. The file folder it had just plowed through glitched and folded in on itself. _Fuck._

"Virgil!" Roman yelled.

Virgil glanced at them. "Get out of here!" he screamed. "It's not safe!" His attention was already back on the virus before he finished speaking, but he saw Logan herding the others away out of the corner of his vision.

He screamed as the virus grazed him, part of his body dissolving for a moment. He saw Patton try to lunge back at him, but Logan and Roman quickly bolted to safety, dragging a screeching Patton with them.

If he could find the code that had been tweaked or corrupted and delete it then he could stop the virus. Until then, he was powerleess to do much except try to hide files from its path as much as possible. He was supposed to be good at stopping these kind of things! It was his primary function as a program specifically created for virus protection, for fuck's sake.

He strained his eyes for any part of the code that seemed wrong or out of place, but there was nothing astanding ut to him...wait...there!

The virus ripped through him again, and his form glitched worse than it had when he had tried eating a cookie. His entire program froze. Shit. No…no no no. This wasn't supposed to happen. Virgil tried to open his mouth to screaam, only to find he was no longer corporeal. With a final desperate lunge, he managed to wipe away the corrupted computer code. The virus dissipated. Virgil smiled, wiping blood from his chin as he faded further away.

Wait...faded? And he was bleeding? He didn't know he could bleed. He would have to tell Thomas about it later. But he was...tired. He was so, so tired.

"Virgil?" he heard a tentative voice whisper.

"Right here," he said. "It's safe now."

"Virgil? Virgil!"

The voice was clearer now, closer, and he could distingush the voices of two seperate programs. Logan and Patton. "Virgil…?" That was Logan.

"Virge!" Patton, probably right on Logan's heels. Where was-

"Virgil!" Oh. There was Roman. Funny, he couldn't see anything anymore.

Where was that static coming from? It was annoying. Maybe Thomas had left an app open or something. He did forget to close his tabs every once in a while.

A heartbroken wail from behind him made him spin in place. "Patton?" he called. "Patton, what happened?" He tried moving towards the voice, but he couldn't move his legs.

"No! No, you're lying!" Patton screamed somewhere beyond the inky darkness and ever growing static. Where the hell was it coming from? "Please, we have to find him!"

"Patton...he's gone. A virus that destructive...there's nothing left for us to find." Roman sounded choked, like he was about to cry.

Virgil was dissolving into nothing again. _Oh,_ he realized. _The virus managed to…the others are safe? Others safe. Good. Code deleted. Reset? I could have sworn that I was fine, though._

He could see again! There were the others, all huddled toggether. Virgil smiled, reaching for them with one transparent arm. "I love yo-

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic the author is going to pretend that in order to get rid of a virus the protection programs find and delete strands of code that have become corrupted. because the author knows nothing about computer coding or viruses and is much too lazy to look into it at the current time. thank you.


End file.
